


Little Sister Academy: Camping

by Lewdist



Series: Little Sister Academy [7]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Camping, Family, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist





	Little Sister Academy: Camping

Smoke dances in the cool night wind. The light from a campfire illuminates the a dozen young faces as they huddle around the fire for warmth. Each was rapt with tension as one of the two older women present raises her hands in a dramatic clawing gesture. With a confident smile she pauses, and then utters the following words: "And written on the mirror was: 'Humans can lick, too!'"

Several of the young girls gasp out loud. A few hug their stuffed animals for comfort. While the braver and more skeptical girls display disbelief. "You made that up!"

Smirking, Eleanor shakes her head from side to side. "It's the truth, honest! A friend told me."

"Who?"

The grin on Eleanor's face widened. "That would be telling."

Elizabeth got the attention of the group by producing a plastic bag and raising it in the air. "I think that's enough scary story time for tonight. How would you girls like to roast some marshmallows?" Her question is answered by a dozen raised hands. "Me! I want marshmallows!"

Pacing around the perimeter of the campfire Elizabeth distributes the supplies. Graham crackers, several small pieces of chocolate, and a marshmallow. An equal amount for each girl delivered on a small paper plate.

Returning to her seat Elizabeth fixes a marshmallow on to the small stick resting against her chair. "Alright, now hold them above the fire like this." Elizabeth admired her technique with a self-assured smile as the marshmallow began to turn golden-brown.

"Or do it the easy way and just stick it in like this." With that Eleanor jabs her marshmallow into the fire. Within seconds the outer layer has darkens and bubbles. "See? Quick and easy." She states proudly, plucking the marshmallow from the stick and placing it on the small paper plate on her lap. Several of the girls quickly adopt her method.

"Ms. 'Lizabeth, sing us a song!" Those not distracted by their marshmallows chime in as well. "Sing us a song, please?" "Let's all sing!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll sing." Elizabeth, rising to her feet, regards Eleanor. "Eleanor, would you look after the girls for a second? I need to go grab my guitar."

"Sure. Don't take too long, though. The girls are wound-up on sugar."

Eleanor took a deep breath and stares up at the sky as Elizabeth fades into the dark. It was a nice night, the air was crisp and the sky was clear. Perfect for star-gazing. "Who here knows their constellations?"

Marie raises her hand enthusiastically "I do!"

"What constellations can you see from here?"

I can see the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, and Leo!"

"Impressive." "Let's point them out to the others. See those three points? That's the handle of the big dipper."

"I can't see them!" Sarah protests, folding her arms.

Eleanor chuckles and pats her knee. "Here, come sit on my lap." "Now, follow my finger. You see them now?" "I think so." Sarah replies in a doubtful tone."

"Sometimes these things take time. I-" Eleanor perks up at the sounds of movement through the underbrush. "Oh, girls, it appears Elizabeth is back." Elizabeth steps into the clearing, cradling a leather guitar case in her hands. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all. We were just looking at the stars."

Elizabeth turns her head starwards. "It's a good night for it."

Taking her seat, Elizabeth closes her eyes and let her fingers dance across the strings. Unsatisfied, she begins to turn the pegs on the head of the guitar, looking for the right tune. After several exploratory strums she nods her head in approval. "I know you girls like this one. Feel free to sing along if you feel comfortable."

See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle.  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me

Elizabeth noted with amusement that nearly everyone, including Eleanor, said 'tropical' instead of 'tropic isle.' But decided against saying anything. It was rare to get so many of the girls into the spirit of singing along.

See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
I'd be so alone without you  
Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me

I'd be so alone without you  
Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me

With the song winding down naturally Elizabeth surveyed the girls. It was getting late and several of the girls heads were lolling."I can already see some heads nodding. Let's turn in for the night girls. We have plenty of fun planned for the morning."

A weak fire sputtered in the fire pit. The tinders were all but spent and gave no heat. Even the light was barely enough for Elizabeth and Eleanor to see each other's faces as they sat together in the cool, dim night.

"It's quiet." Eleanor remarked.

"The girls must finally be asleep."

Eleanor reclined in her chair and stretches her arms over her head. "And here I am, too tired to enjoy it." Taking note of the look on Elizabeth's face she adds. "You know I love the girls. But they can be a handful. Even our vacation doesn't feel like much of a vacation."

Elizabeth takes a long drink from the paper cup in her hands before responding. "I know, but enjoy this while you can. One day they'll be grown up we'll wish we had more time with them."

"That's true. I don't even know what I'd do with myself without the girls around. Take up a hobby, I suppose?" Eleanor made a disgusted noise and sat up straight.

Taking Eleanor's hand in hers, Elizabeth stood up and headed for the tents. "If we're lucky we won't have to worry about that for a good long while."


End file.
